1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal exercise system and more particularly pertains to for allowing a user to perform a sexual exercise in a stimulating and healthful manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of performing exercises with conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,296 issued Dec. 13, 1988 to Segal relates to a sexual stimulation apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,362 issued Dec. 29, 1998 to Jacobs relates to a glandular stimulator device and method. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 46,540,667 issued Apr. 1, 2003 to Hickman relates to a marital aid.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe personal exercise system that allows for allowing a user to perform a sexual exercise in a stimulating and healthful manner.
In this respect, the personal exercise system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for allowing a user to perform a sexual exercise in a stimulating and healthful manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved personal exercise system which can be used for allowing a user to perform a sexual exercise in a stimulating and healthful manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.